Can You Feel The Love Tonight?
by sailorblaze
Summary: Ryou and Serenity discover their feelings for one another at Joey and Mai's wedding. Songfic to the song of the same name. Softshipping, and some Polarshipping. Oneshot, though I may edit it to make any corrections.


_**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**_

_**(Softshipping, hinted Polarshipping)**_

_**What is this? A Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic without the Abridged Personalities? And without Marik and Bakura? And it's a one shot? OHNOWHATHASTHEWORLDCOMETO? But anyways, Softshipping needs more love. I know that people like 'opposites attract' and such, but this is such a nice pairing, and I really wanted to do a oneshot with these two.**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Can You Feel The Love Tonight is owned by Elton John and Disney. **_

Serenity stared out at the dancing people from where she was seated. She had never been a good dancer, so she would simply sit here and watch everyone else go by and talk to one another. Sometimes, somebody would come up and say 'hello', but there wasn't any major conversations.

Serenity sighed, and hung her head down a little. Recently, she had to forcibly end the rivalry between Tristan and Duke for her. The problem with Tristan was that Serenity thought it was strange to be dating the friend of her brother. And Duke, with all of his fangirls crowding him, just wasn't comfortable for her. She still respected both, but as friends.

Suddenly, a hand lowered itself, and Ryou Bakura lowered himself to her level. They were both on good terms with one another, but nothing ever was taken to the next level. "Hello, Ryou," Serenity greeted warmly, "Are you having a good time?"

Ryou smiled. "Yes, I am." As an afterthought, he added, "Are you?"

Serenity responded, "Yes..." But deep down inside, she knew that this wasn't true. She longed to be with everyone else.

Ryou gently touched her hand, and slowly pulled her up. Trying to find the right words, he told her, "What I came to say is... Well, what I want to say is..." He stopped, before he got too overwhelmed. "I'm truly sorry. I just can't find a good way to say this..."

Serenity placed a finger on his nose. "Don't worry," she whispered, "I think I know what you want to say."

Soon, they were at the dance floor, and Serenity was obviously nervous. Ryou kindly asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not very good at this," she confessed.

Ryou placed a hand on her shoulder in order to reassure her that it would all be fine. They both walked onto the floor, together.

At first, the attempt to dance with one another was very, ver unfruitful. Serenity stumbled nearly all over the place, and at some points, stepped on Ryou's feet. It was a good thing that he was very forgiving about her predicament.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day,_

_When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away_

But as time progressed, Serenity slowly got the hang of things, and did not fall over as much. She wasn't as good as the professionals, but it was passable enough.

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through,_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

Soon, Joey and Mai, who were both married to each other just a few minutes earlier, came over. Serenity looked over to Joey, and said, "Hello, Joey!"

At first, Joey's face was full of apprehension due to the fact that Serenity and Ryou were dancing together. Mai, on the other hand, told him, "Hun, it seems like your sister met someone."

Serenity told him, "Joey, don't be scared."

Joey smiled. "Well, I guess dat I shouldn't worry too much."

Serenity nodded. She asked, "Are you excited for your honeymoon?"

Mai replied, "Oh, we're very excited, hun! I'm sure that it will be great."

And with that, the newlyweds left Serenity and Ryou to dance, the former busy chatting about their honeymoon plans.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are,_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer,_

_That we got this far,_

As the two continued to dance, strange feelings began to surface in Serenity. She started to feel oddly comfortable around Ryou.

When Ryou noticed that Serenity was starting to drift off, he asked, "Serenity? Is there something wrong?"

"Hm?" Serenity came back down to Earth, and replied, "No, nothing's wrong."

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest,_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,_

_Believe the very best,_

Suddenly, Serenity slipped a little, and was on her knees. Ryou bent down, and asked, "Are you ok?"

Serenity nodded, and Ryou took her hand, and helped pull her back up. Serenity loved how gentle he was with her, as if she was made entirely of porcelain.

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn,_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

Meanwhile, Ryou was feeling similar things towards Serenity. When he had those odd blackouts, he could not keep close to anyone, so they couldn't get hurt. However, without the blackouts, Ryou had no excuse to not develop close friendships.

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors,_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

At last, Serenity found the courage she needed to tell Ryou of those feelings. "Ryou," she started.

Ryou looked up at her. "Yes?"

Serenity began to feel butterflies in her stomach. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he laughed at her? At last, Serenity fought back the 'what-ifs' and whispered, "I love you, Ryou."

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are,_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer,_

_That we got this far_

When Serenity had confessed to that, it had taken moments to sink in. At that point, she had started to fear the worst.

Finally, Ryou responded, "So do I." They both leaned in, and kissed each other.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest,_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds,_

_Believe the very best,_

After a few seconds, Serenity and Ryou resurfaced, panting for air. It had been one of the strangest moments of both of their lives. Serenity even swore that she saw Duke and Tristan look over a few times. Serenity told Ryou, "Thank you. This was the best night I ever had."

Ryou kissed her hand, and replied, "I agree. Tonight was one of the bloody best."

What the couple didn't know was that Joey and Mai watched from a while away. Mai turned to Joey, and asked, "Do you think that she's the next one to marry, hun?"

Joey answered, "Some day, Mai. Some day." They kissed each other, and went to talk to Yugi and Tea.

_**Yeah, I may not have done a good job. But hey, it's my first attempt at the normal Yu-Gi-Oh show. It's also my first attempt at a romance fic. And yes, this takes place at Joey and Mai's wedding, if anyone was confused. And I know it's developed a bit fast, but in a one-shot, there's not much time to develop romances like in multi-chapter stories.**_


End file.
